People travel in commercial or public areas for various reasons and often stop or gaze at different attractions, such as products, posters, advertisements, maps, directions, announcements, etc. Tracking the movements and the gazes of these people provides important information to commercial enterprises.
One problem, however, is that current technologies track the mobile phone signals in which either the Bluetooth or WiFi of the mobile phones must be enabled. This type of tracking significantly reduces the tracking efficiency. Another problem is large processing resources are required to recognize, track, and record these people and their movements. This processing can also be time-consuming and take too long to provide valuable real-time information.
New methods and systems that expedite processing of facial recognition of people will assist in advancing this technology field.